Who's the Freak Now?
by katieemilyy
Summary: Harry and Dudley BOTH recieve Hogwarts letters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't been writing much lately, but I finally came up with a storyline that I think would be fun to try out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter_

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I have got letters!" shouted Dudley Dursley.

"You AND Harry? What the devil are you talking about?" said Dudley's father Vernon.

Upon seeing the letter's address and seal Petunia Dursley nearly fainted. All of the color drained from her face, leaving her as pale as the doilies she kept on the kitchen table.

"Dear Mr. Dursley we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Mum, Dad, who in the world is Albus Dumbledore and why did he send Harry and I these letters? Must be a scam, or maybe a prank, my friend Gregory Orwell would love to pull a prank of this sort." said Dudley.

Vernon's face was a dangerously bright shade of what looked like magenta and he snatched the letter out of his son and nephew's hands.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THESE RUDDY LETTERS AGAIN, EVER. UNDERSTOOD?" shouted Vernon.

The boys both stood dumbstruck, not understanding what they had done wrong, but Harry, being used to such yelling being directed at him simply said "Why? They're our letters and we've got a right to read them."

"I agree!" yelled Dudley. "Now give me my letter now!"

Shaking with anger, Vernon threw the letters at the boys, crumbled but still readable, as they both read them and turned as pale as Petunia.

"We're... We're WIZARDS?" exclaimed Harry, not sure if he should be confused or very excited, so he decided to be both.

"H-how could this have HAPPENED? Of course my no good sister and her idiot husband's child would have this, this abnormality, but our boy? No, it can't be true, it simply cannot. Our Duddikins is as normal as they come, exceptional even, but certainly not a freak." whispered Petunia quivering.

Vernon was still purple as plum as he said, as calmly as he could, "What in the bloody hell are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!

I would also like to emphasize that I realize this probably isn't what J.K. Rowling's Petunia and Vernon would do in this situation, but if I tried to capture their actual reactions I'd have to write 8 or 9 chapters of intro.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter_

"I will NOT have my boy miss out on the excellent education he would get at Smeltings Academy so that some old crackpot can teach him magic tricks, I'll not have it." yelled Vernon.

"Vernon, now you listen to me and you listen well. My sister got to go off to learn magic at the best academy in the wizarding world, while I was stuck at home going to the local school. My childhood was terrible compared to hers, and I'm not nearly as happy with my life as she was hers. I am content, but not exceptionally happy by any means. Do you really want our son to miss out on this opportunity?" said Petunia, with a look on her face that was both calm and disbelieving at the things she was saying. She had never said any of this to anyone, but she always secretly hoped Dudley would be a wizard. After all, Lily had the time of her life at school and never wanted to come home. Didn't Dudley deserve to be that happy too? And, dare she think it, didn't Harry?

"Petunia, you _hated_ your sister. Why the devil would you want out son turning out like her?"

"I didn't hate my sister. I resented her because she was the apple of my parent's eye. Every day it was Lily did this and Lily learned that. The only thing in the world I wanted was to go to Hogwarts with her, and I'll not have you rob my son of that opportunity." she said matter of factly.

Vernon let out a deep sigh. He was conflicted, that much was sure, he cared for his wife deeply, and also his son. Maybe this was the right thing for him, maybe it would even be a good thing, but he was nowhere near reaching a decision about this just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while, busy busy busy. Please review! It's what keeps me writing!

Also, I realize that this story line is really far out there, and although I love hearing your opinions, I don't want to hear how this isn't how Petunia would react in this situation, because you simply don't know, for all we know she may have.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter_

Harry and Dudley were sitting on the floral printed couch, and had been for a half an hour as Vernon and Petunia tried to put what they were about to say into words. It had taken staying up all night, fights, and disagreements, but they had reached their decision.

"Alright boys," Vernon said in a huff. "We have decided that you two have been offered a very..." he gulped, "Interesting opportunity, and it would be foolish to force you to miss out on it because of our pride. Therefor we've decided that we are going to let the two of you go to Hogwarts to learn magic. But mark my words: if I hear ONE instance of funny business you'll both be on the first train home."

The boys sat on he couch trying to both believe and understand what Vernon had just told them. All their lives they'd been told that normal was exceptional, that different was a terrible thing to be.

"Vernon and I will be paying both of your ways through school, but we'll be needing help, because I don't have any idea where to begin, nor does Vernon. I've sent the Headmaster a letter and once he replies we'll be on our way to buy your supplies."

Vernon was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, with his head down rubbing his face with his hands. It was obvious that this wasn't what he wanted, but what choice did he have? His wife had insisted and he had to admit, she had a valid argument.

"Mum," Dudley piped up, "am I a freak?"

The words brought tears to Petunia's eyes.

"Now you listen here, both of you. You are not freaks. Neither of you. This is a wonderful gift and it's extremely precious and important. I spent my entire life thinking my sister was a freak, but I was wrong. You're both special, not anything less."

Petunia could hardly believe what she was saying. But she could feel her resentment toward Harry melting away. After all, he and Dudley were both wizards, she'd gotten what she secretly wanted all this time, and it was stupid to continue treating Harry so badly for that reason.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter_

A week went by without any word from Hogwarts, and Petunia began to worry. What if they just had to go to Diagon Alley not knowing anything they needed to get? It wasn't in the Dursley way to go into something unprepared.

But, that night, as everyone was sitting down to dinner, there was a knock at the door. When Vernon opened it, an impossibly tall man with a scraggly beard and the longest hair he had ever seen on a man stood before him.

"Who are you? What Is your business here?" Vernon said shakily.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid, I came from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore tol' me yeh needed some information abou' the school."

Petunia, having heard the conversation, walked up to the door.

"Oh, uh, hello Mr. Hagrid. Welcome, please come in." she said.

"Alrigh, so yer letter said to Dumbledore that yah had some things ter ask me."

"Oh, yes of course, well as you can probably guess we have never had any experience with the Wizarding world." said Petunia.

Hagrid knew she'd had a sister that went to Hogwarts, but didn't mention it, he could tell she either didn't want to bring it up or wasn't involved in her sister's life.

"Well, Harry and Dudley here'll need ter go ter Diagon Alley ter get their books and such. Oh, and between you and me, Harry has quite a fortune stowed away, yah know, inheritance from James an Lily."

Petunia flinched at the sound of her sister's name.

"Well, there won't be much use for that, Vernon and I are more than capable of paying for both of the boys' books and wand."

"Well alrigh then, but just in case, here's the key."

He handed her a small brass key.

"Go to Gringott's bank an say yeh need to make a withdrawal from Mister Potter's vault. Then help yerselves ter the gold."

Petunia thought it over. She didn't want to to use her sister and James' money, but she figured it's what Lily would have wanted, for Harry to benefit from her money

"Jus' go to the Leaky Cauldron fore' the boys have ter go ter school an tell the bartender yeh need ter get to Diagon Alley, he'll help yeh through."

"Okay, I uh, I think that's just about everything. Have you got any questions Vernon?"

Vernon merely grunted in response. He was still clearly not warming up to the idea of sending his only son to Wizarding school.

"Well then I suppose that's all, thank you for coming." Petunia said.

"No problem, hope ter see yeh again sometime." said Hagrid leaving.

The whole thing was surreal, but Petunia couldn't help but be excited to see the Wizarding world for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

I love you guys so much for being patient, my life went absolutely haywire after I published the first few chapters, but the reviews kept me going. Thank you all so much for your support and don't be afraid to review! Constructive criticism is more than welcome as well; I know I have a lot of room for improvement.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter_

Everyone awoke early the next morning, out of excitement or anxious none of them knew, but once they'd all had their breakfast, they were on the road on the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Everyone must stick together, there's strength in numbers, you know; especially considering we have no idea what to expect from these people. I expect exceptional behavior from all of you."

Petunia had been rambling from the second they had shut the car doors, but at last they arrived at their destination, the shabbiest little building they'd ever seen, one you'd never notice if you weren't looking for it. Lucking Petunia had tagged along when her parents had taken Lily, so the building was all too familiar to her.

Upon entering, the entire family exhaled at once. Despite its rough exterior, it was rather warm inside. Something like a pub you'd like to visit every now and again.

Petunia cleared her throat, causing the bartender to jump, as if the last thing in the world he expected was for the strange looking family to need his assistance. They didn't exactly look like a magical group.

"Beg your pardon, lot. Anything I can do for you?" The bartender asked politely.

"Actually, we need help getting to Diagon Alley. A Mr. Hagrid told us to ask you how to get there. We don't have very much…" Petunia blushed as if this were the most humiliation she'd ever experienced. "Experience with… with…"

"With our world? Not a problem miss, I get muggles coming in here all the time, follow me."

He led them to a brick wall behind the pub, and tapped it with what looked to be a foot long stick. The bricks separated to reveal the most magnificent place any of them had ever seen. Witches and wizards in all different colours swarming excitedly all over the place, owls in cages, brooms in the hands of excited teenagers. It was truly an amazing sight; so much so that even Vernon couldn't help but gape at it.

The four of them stepped out onto the street, ready to take on whatever this strange place would throw at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. And for everyone who messaged me about making the chapters longer, I realize they've been pretty short, mostly for pacing reasons, meaning it was for my own benefit. Anyway, they'll start getting longer and longer, so keep the reviews coming!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter _

"Where are we going?" Dudley asked impatiently.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank. Your father has to exchange our money for wizard currency and I have to take Harry to his vault." Petunia answered. She and Vernon had decided that they would use Lily and James' money only for Harry, as it was only fair, and she knew they would have wanted him to benefit from it.

They walked in the massive doors and up to a desk, behind which a small, peculiar looking creature sat.

"Pardon me, sir. We are in need of assistance." Vernon said in a skittish voice.

"Yes," the creature said, "how may I help you?"

"My husband needs to exchange our currency for…" she paused and cleared her throat, desperately searching for the right word. "Well wizard money for lack of a better term." She said, "And I need to take my nephew to hi vault to make a withdrawal. Harry dear, hand this gentleman the key."

Harry almost had to ask her to repeat herself. Aunt Petunia had never so much as called him by his first name, let alone "dear." Nevertheless, he pulled the key out of his pocket and gingerly set it on the marble counter.

"Right then," he said, motioning to Vernon and Dudley. "You two go to that desk right over there," he told them, pointing to a small desk in the corner of the massive lobby. "And you two come with me to the vault," he told Harry and Petunia.

They followed the goblin through a door and sat down in the cart on what they tough looked much like a coaster track. Petunia put her arm around Harry and held on tight.

"The cart goes impossibly fast," she explained. "Wouldn't want either of us flying out, would we?"

Harry had no idea what to say. Not only was his aunt treating him like a human being, she was treating him almost like a son. He had never had an adult show him affection, but he liked how secure he felt with his aunt's arm around him.

He had never hated his aunt really. He certainly hated her husband, but with Petunia he always felt as though he reminded her too much of her sister for her taste. He didn't know what either of his parents looked like, but back when we was around five or six, when his aunt had treated him almost as well as Dudley, she told him he had his mother's eyes. He always knew he was a reminder of her dead sister, and assumed that was where her hatred stemmed from. How wrong he had been indeed.

One nauseating ride later, they reached vault 687; all three of them got out, Harry with the lamp, the goblin with the key.

"Good heavens…" Petunia gasped, laying eyes on the gold.

Harry could only stare in amazement at all of his money. _His_ money. He'd never had so much as a nickel back home, and now he was staring at his vast fortune.

Petunia entered the vault, taking a handful of coins from each pile: a handful of Galleons, one of Sickles, and one of Knutts.

"No sense in taking too much at once. Now, let's go meet up with your uncle and Dudley, yes?"

Harry nodded, and away they went.

"These ruddy things don't know their rear ends from their elbows when it comes to money. Absolutely infuriating Petunia, the nerve of some… Well they aren't people at all, are they?"

"They're goblins, Vernon. Let's just go get the boys their supplies; we have a long day ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Not much to say, keep the reviews coming guys! Oh, and before you get your panties in a bunch about the way Harry got his wand, I know you've all read the books or seen the movies, I didn't see much point in doing it the same way. So, for the sake of finishing this chapter, it's a lot shorter. And, keep in mind that Harry knows nothing about Voldemort yet, so Ollivander can't tell him about the wand's brother. He'll find out, I promise, just not before he gets his want.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Potter._

"Well, no sense in us splitting up, getting lost in this place may land us on the moon," Petunia joked.

The four of them went into the book shop and bought all of the required books for the boys. Potage's Cauldron Shop took the longest, mostly because Dudley pitched an absolute fit over having to get a pewter cauldron rather than a gold one. He wasn't accustomed to not getting exactly what he wanted, but he gave up arguing after they had paid and went to get the boys robes fitted.

'Don't you boys look dashing?" Petunia exclaimed. She was like a child in a sweet's shop. "Oh Vernon don't they look wonderful?"

"Humph," He grunted. He had been moping all day, clearly less than thrilled about the entire situation.

"Can we get our wands now Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Of course, and then we can get your pets, and you'll both be ready to go!"

Ollivander's was empty except for Mr. Ollivander himself.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He said with a slight smirk before noticing the Dursley trio. "Garrick Ollivander, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Vernon extended his hand to the man, much to everyone's surprise.

"Vernon Dursley, this is my son Dudley, and my wife Petunia."

"Well, I assume you boys are in need of wands,"

The boys nodded.

"Ah, well, you've come to the right place. Dudley, I'll find you one first."

Mr. Ollivander went to the shelf and chose three wands.

"Try this one; it's eleven inches, yew, with a core of unicorn hair."

Dudley grasped the wand, waved it, and broke the lantern on Mr. Ollivander's desk.

"Not a problem, maybe this one; ten inch, hawthorn, with a core of dragon heartstring."

He handed Dudley the wand, and the entire room lit up as beautiful sparks of all different colours came flying out the end. Petunia practically fainted from excitement.

"That'll be the one then; the wand chooses the wizard you know." said Mr. Ollivander, clearly pleased.

"Now Harry, I'll back with a few for you, to try out, one moment."

He once again disappeared into the back room, and came in with three wands.

"Try this one, eleven inches, holly, with a phoenix feather core." His voice shook just slightly.

Harry grasped the wand, and the same sparks they had seen with Dudley burst out of the end.

"Wicked…." He whispered to himself.

"Congratulations boys, use them well," said Mr. Ollivander as they paid their fourteen galleons and left.

They headed wordlessly to Eeylops Owl Emporium, still in awe of what they had just witnessed. Knowing someone was a wizard was one thing, but seeing them do magic was another thing entirely.

"Each of you pick out an owl, any one you like," said Petunia.

Dudley picked a big brown owl, and Harry picked out a beautiful snowy owl.

"I think I'll call him Aether," said Dudley.

"I'm going to call her Hedwig, I read it in one of the books we bought today," added Harry.

"Those are wonderful names, boys," said Petunia. "Now let's go home and rest, it's been a very long day."

Okay, I know this chapter wasn't as long as you'd have liked, but I promise I've been taking everything you've all said to heart. The next chapter will start at King's Cross Station.


End file.
